The Tabby and the Ginger
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Tabitha didn't know how, but somehow she ended up on Syndrome's island with no memory of how she got there, and neither does Syndrome. After an interesting meeting, he decides to keep her and she's grateful. Even if that means working for a man who kills superheroes for a living. Either way, neither expected the adventure and romance that would ensue. (OCxSyndrome)
1. Chapter 1

_I'm gonna make this very clear, this story is purely for fun. And maybe for some romance. Not entirely sure yet._

_Disclaimer: Only own my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Pixar. If I owned the movie, Syndrome would've gotten more love and a better back story._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter One: Where Am I?!  


My body felt heavy and numb, like I was trying to swim, but something was pulling me down. Something dark, something terrible, something hungry...

I shot up, my eyes squeezed shut and panting heavily. I clutched my chest with both hands, not taking notice of the other people. I was too busy trying to calm my heart, telling myself that it had been just dream. One hell of a frightening dream, as my mother would say.

Someone cleared their throat, alerting me that I was not alone. I opened my eyes and snapped my head towards the sound, seeing two people sitting next to my bed. After further inspection, I found this was not my bed, that it was in fact, a hospital bed. And that I was in a med bay of some sort. How...intriguing...I raised an eyebrow at the two, looking both over thoroughly. There was a woman, most likely in her mid-20's, with snow white hair that stopped at her shoulders. She was model thin and held herself in confidence. Her eyes were a light grey, almost blueish color. I found she was very beautiful, her tan skin highlighting her best features. She was wearing a simple three piece suit in a drab tan color. I scrunched my nose up at the color. She would look much better in a white, or light green color. Something to give her color.

Next was the man. He was wearing an interesting black, blue, and white spandex suit. And this wasn't just any regular suit, this was a super hero's suit. Or villain's. I wasn't about to make an assumption without having all my facts straight. His hair was a bright orange and stood straight up. It was pretty cool, being gravity defying and shit. His face was hidden partially with him wearing a black mask, and all. But from what I could see, his eyes were either blue or green. Maybe they were blue-green, which would be the same color as my eyes. His skin was pale, which wasn't surprising, seeing as he was a ginger. I didn't see any freckles, maybe the mask was hiding them. You know what they say, for every soul a ginger steals, they earn a freckle. Wonder if that applied to people with brown and blonde hair?

Anyway, back to the main topic: why was I here, who were they, and where the hell am I.

I crossed my legs and rested my arms on my knees, waiting for one of them to speak. An awkward minute went by before the woman decided to speak up. She cleared her throat (maybe she had been the one to do it the first time?) then uncrossed her legs. Then crossed them again. My impatience was beginning to show. How? I was strumming my fingers along my leg. It's always been the best way to tell if I was feeling impatient, or not.

"Do you know where you are?" She had to ask the most obvious question in the damn book. I shrugged my shoulders.

"A med bay is my best guess. But that's probably not what you meant. No, I don't know where I am beside this room," the man chuckled at my comment.

"She's a smart ass," he said.

"Better than being a dumb ass," I smirked at him, earning another chuckle. His posture relaxed some in that uncomfortable chair, showing that he didn't view me as a threat, not yet at least. "Would you mind telling me where I am, and who you two are? I feel it would be disrespectful to call you Snow White, and him Ginger," the woman tried to cover her laugh with a smile. Okay, so it seemed like they had a good sense of humor. Maybe I could work with that.

"I am Mirage, and this is Syndrome. You are on our secret island, in the med bay of our base." She explained. "Do you know how you ended up here?" I looked down at my lap and remembered everything that had happened, or at least tried to.

"No...All I remember is working on an art project for school and some equations for math...then eating dinner with my family...then nothing after that. I'm sorry if that's not helpful, but it's all I got." I shrugged again. I wasn't lying, I literally could not remember anything after dinner. My best guess was that I had gone to bed and ended up here...somehow.

"Interesting. Because some of our guards found you curled up in the forest, not very far from where we're located, miss...?" Oh, shit. I had forgotten to give them my name. I face palmed, muttering how stupid and rude I had been. I heard sniggering, but when I looked up, they both had poker faces on.

"Sorry. My name is Tabitha Diana Costello, Tabby Cat for short." I made a dramatic bow, all while still sitting on the bed. I grinned as the man chuckled again. The woman looked amused by my antics.

"Alright, Tabby Cat?" The man asked, just to be sure. I titled my head and gave him my signature lopsided smile. "How old are ya? And are you a super?" My brows scrunched in confusion. What the hell was a super?

"17. I'll be 18 on October 30th. What the hell is a super?"

"Someone with super powers, a super hero." Ah, that made complete sense. I highly doubted I was one. The only thing I was 'super' at was being myself, and that probably didn't count.

"Nope, are you guys villains?" Mirage's eyes widened slightly.

"And why would you ask that?" She asked. I could almost see the gears in her head turning.

"Because if you guys were supers, you would be more concerned about my well being and safety, instead of asking me Q&A questions. But that's just my assumption. I don't have all the facts and variables, so I'm pretty much shooting in the dark here." The man sat straight up, seemingly more interested now.

"What variables do you have?" I turned so that I facing them completely.

"For one, your suit. For another, the secret island, secret base, and the multiple guards I've seen walk pass the window. And the fact that you asked me if I was a super, or not." Mirage stood up and walked over to my cot (it felt like one, and it was pretty uncomfortable) and sat down beside me. Syndrome rubbed his chin, and I could only guess what he was thinking. Five minutes went by before anyone said anything, and let me tell you. Those were some tense mother fucking minutes. I literally sat there thinking of every way that woman could kill me before I could blink, and none were pretty. I didn't care if she was twig thin, looks can always be deceiving. Finally, Syndrome spoke up.

"What are you good at?" Huh? That was what took him so damn long to figure out?! Seriously?! If I wasn't so speechless, I would probably be cussing up a storm at him.

"Uh...art, music, dance, writing, martial arts...Why?"

"I think I know how you can be useful to us," he said. Okay, now I'm officially confused!

* * *

_Tell me what you think! Review nicely!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm gonna make this very clear, this story is purely for fun. And maybe for some romance. Not entirely sure yet._

_Disclaimer: Only own my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Pixar. If I owned the movie, Syndrome would've gotten more love and a better back story._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Two: Getting to Know Syndrome  


I sat in an office chair, laptop in my lap, and ear buds hanging around my neck. It had been a week since my arrival and already I was getting use to everyone. Syndrome and Mirage had been kind enough to give me my own room and a bank account so I could get everything and anything I would need. At first I had been shy with the account, telling them that I couldn't really use their money. Syndrome had literally slapped a piece of duct tape over my mouth until I had agreed. Let's just say that had been the longest and quietest two hours of my life. I'm stubborn when I need to be.

So, with the helpful advice from both of them, I had a room that fit my tastes and a lovely wardrobe that I could rock. And that Mirage could rock. She's, like, literally the same size as me. But hey, she acted like a big sister to me, so I wasn't complaining.

Currently I was sitting in Syndrome's lab, watching him work while I did some things on my computer. Like install spyware and a virus detector. Under direct orders from Syndrome. He was busy working on some plans for a Omni Droid, which I really wanted to look at, but he wouldn't let me. Said I wouldn't understand them. Douche. I glared at the back of his head, trying to burn a hole, but failing miserably. After ten minutes of him ignoring me and me failing to get his attention, I decided to get some music playing to entertain myself. I clicked on a playlist I had made a day earlier and turned the volume up. I loved my music loud, but I didn't want to disturb Mr. Nerd and get kicked out. I quite liked his company, even if he barely talked.

_"Oh! So sexy yo!_

_I don't know where you're going,  
Or when you're coming home.  
I left the key under the mat to our front door.  
My one more chance to hold you closer.  
I don't know where you're going,  
Just get your ass back home."_

Shit! I forgot to plug my ear buds in! Syndrome stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me as I glared at my laptop. He looked amused.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He chuckled at me, and set his tools down. He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of me. I just stared at him suspiciously, not sure what he was planning to do.

"You said you're good at music. Can you sing?" I guess I must've looked shocked cause he was laughing at me and holding his sides. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling it to one side and showing off the shaved side. Yeah, my hair was pretty damn unique. He stared at it for a second, probably never have seen this kind of hair style before. I gave him a toothy grin, catching him off guard.

"Nah, I suck at singing. I sound worse than a whale's mating call," I said shrugging. That made him laugh even harder. I wondered if others saw this side of Syndrome, beside Mirage and myself. His laugh was nice, it was deep and came from within. Not many people can laugh like that anymore, too busy pretending to be fake and self-important. When he finally calmed down enough to speak, he leaned back in his chair and smirked at me.

"A whale's mating call is said to the most beautiful sound ever heard," he looked so smug and proud of himself. Damn him for figuring that out! I looked down to try and hide the blush that was creeping up. He scooted his chair even closer to mine and stared at me. "So, does that mean you can sing?"

"...Yes..." I finally said. I wouldn't meet him in the eye, though. This was too embarrassing.

"Then why lie?" I made the mistake of looking up and meeting his gaze. He seemed truly curious and interested. Like he wasn't gonna make fun of me.

"Because...people," was my only explanation. Yeah, way to go brain. Try to tell him a well thought out lie and come up with the horrible truth. I waited for him to start laughing, but instead he just sat there, waiting for me to go on. Damn him! "Well, I used to perform for school events, like singing for dances and what not, and I was really good. And at the time, I was dating this guy who I was head over heels for. He was, and is, a real asshole. I just didn't see that at the time. He insulted all my friends to the point they couldn't stand being with me, so they left me. I can't blame them. I was a real bitch for not standing up for them." I stopped to see if he was still paying attention. He was. "After he had alienated me from my friends, he started to change. He went from being the sweet guy to the asshole he really is. At first he started with insults, then it escalated to threats, and finally to..." I blinked back the tears, afraid to say what he had done. To me. I took in a shaky breath and closed my eyes tight.

I didn't hear Syndrome get up from his chair, I didn't hear him move closer to me. So when I felt him hugging me, you could say I was shell shocked. My eyes snapped open and I tensed before relaxing. It had been awhile since someone had hugged me, that wasn't family. So I hugged him back, then let go. He went back to his table and plans, and I went back to my computer and music. I wiped away the few tears that slipped when I was certain Syndrome wasn't gonna turn back around.

An hour of sweet silence passed between us before he finally spoke to me. And what he said, surprised me.

"He didn't deserve you," he had said it so softly, that I had almost missed him. Then he went back to working. I waited for another half hour before I grabbed my things and got up to leave. As I was leaving his lab, all I could think of was the side he had shown me briefly.

* * *

_Please review! Again, gonna try make this funny and romantic, with some drama thrown in for added spice!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm gonna make this very clear, this story is purely for fun. And maybe for some romance. Not entirely sure yet._

_Disclaimer: Only own my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Pixar. If I owned the movie, Syndrome would've gotten more love and a better back story._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Three: Scaring Mirage  


_Beep beep beep be-_ My hand slammed down, cutting off that annoying sound. I groaned softly, tossing a green pillow over my head and trying to get back to sleep. Mirage had other plans apparently. She walked into my room without knocking and turned the lights on. Meaning I had a light shining directly in my face. Damn everyone who wanted to interrupt my sweet sleep! I lifted my head and glared at her, which she ignored and walked to my window. Before I could protest, she threw the curtains open and let the sun in. I hissed as I tried to cover my face. And ended up falling out of bed and onto my face. She chuckled at my misery.

"You enjoy doing this, don't you?" She nodded while she searched through my closet. For what, I didn't know. Satisfied with whatever, she grabbed some random clothes and laid them out on my bed. I sat up, enjoying the satisfying cracks my body made. She winced as I stood up and bent backwards. I came back to a natural position and looked at my bed. Jean cut-off shorts, blue vans, white tank top, and a blue cardigan. I smirked, liking her style. The shorts told me one thing, she wanted me to go outside.

"Syndrome testing an Omnidroid?" She nodded, not surprised I knew. I had gotten bored one day and decided to try my luck at hacking. Imagine her surprise when I was able to bypass their security and look at their plans. Now imagine my surprise when I found out I could do that. So, now I knew that Syndrome made Omnidroids, which he tested on supers. Some droids got destroyed, some supers died. Shrugging, I grabbed my clothes and walked to my bathroom, not bothering with the light. I loved taking showers in the dark, especially when I first wake up. Ten minutes later, I was dressed and running my hands through my short hair. I grabbed a brush and ran it through. Taking a look in the mirror, light on, I decided to brush my hair all the way back and put some styling gel in to make it stay. Once I was done with that, I turned my head from side to side and admired the carvings in my hair. They were shooting stars, which I had done myself. After weeks of practice. Yeah, my first try had sucked, epically.

I walked out and saw that Mirage was still here.

"Stay away from the waterfall, lake, and all general water today. And, please, stay away from the interior of the island. We don't want a repeat of last time, do we?" I chuckled nervously, remembering the last time I went too far. I had scared the hell outta Mirage that day. I actually thought she was gonna kill me!

"I promise to stay away!" I said, then grabbed my leather shoulder bag and took off. I knew from last time that she was shaking her head at me and probably looking around my room. It's not like I was hiding anything from her, but I knew she was just worried. Whole big sister thing was new to her, so I could understand why she would be snooping. After getting out of the base, I tried to figure out what to do. Anything that involved water was out of the question. Long story, maybe some other time.

"Okay, interior is out, so is the beach, waterfall, rivers, and volcano. Which leaves me with...pretty much nothing." I sighed, feeling like flopping onto the forest floor. If it wasn't for my fear, I could probably go swimming. Ugh, this sucks.

* * *

"How long before I can go back?!" I shouted at one of the many cameras located on the island. It had been three hours! Three fucking long hours! How long did it take for an Omnidroid to kill a super?!

Wow, I sound really messed up. Sighing when I got nothing back, I turned around and started walking. I linked my hands behind my head, and began to whistle to kill time. It wasn't long before I heard something behind me. It sounded mechanical, big, and...Holy shit! It was a damn Omnidroid! I quickly jumped behind a tree and watched as a man in a super suit run by me. He stopped, did a double take, and came towards me. I swear to you that my eyes were as wide as dinner plates. This would not end well, for either of us. He dodged a robot arm, shot something from his frickin' eyes, and grabbed my arm!

"What the hell?!" I shouted, but got nothing. I thought of stopping him, but took one look behind us and saw the droid heading for us. Shit, shit, shit, shit! "I am so dead!" I yelled, before turning back around and looking for any camera. When we passed by one, I waved my free arm and shouted for help. Hopefully that got someone's attention. If not, well then, I was royally screwed.

"This way!" He shouted, pulling us in the direction of the waterfall. If you thought I was scared before, I was terrified now. I dug my heels in and got him to stop. He turned around and next thing I knew, I was holding my cheek. It stung like crazy. Oh hell no, he did not just slap me. "Are you wanting to die?! Do you have any idea what that thing could do to you, to me?" I just stood there and glared at him.

"Yeah, that's why I don't want to be standing next to you! And what the hell?! Why would you drag me into this mess of yours?!" He looked like he had something to say, but then his eyes got wide and we were running again. I found that his grip had gotten tighter and the sound of rushing water was getting louder. I prayed that Mirage or Syndrome had seen me on the camera and one of them were coming to help me. But as we got closer and the Omnidroid got closer, I knew he was planning on jumping.

Fuck my life.

We got to the edge and that's when he decided to stop. I finally had enough time to look his suit over. On his chest was a giant G, and he had some weird glasses covering his eyes. They were tinted red and covered his eyes completely. Ah shit, this was Gazer Beam. Mirage had told me how dangerous he could be, and why Syndrome was taking him over. I sighed mentally, cursing my luck. I turned around to look over the edge.

Then I was falling. Towards the water. I didn't even have enough time to scream.

When I hit the water, I could feel myself being pulled under. My body seized up and I was helpless. Panic had set in and I was losing air. I couldn't even think, nor remember to swim. My limbs flailed in the water, but they were helpless against the raging current. I tried to open my eyes and see where I was headed, but the water was moving too fast and it was too murky to see anything. I fought hard to keep them open, but I had to close them again. Then I felt myself slam into something, hard. I latched onto it and pulled myself up. Thankfully it had been a boulder, and not that damn man. I clutched the rock like it was my only lifeline, which ironically, it was. I took in deep breaths, my lungs were burning from the intake of so much water. After I had calmed down slightly, I looked around and saw that man swimming towards a small cave. He didn't see me, thankfully. I shivered and tried to pull myself out of the water, but my arms were too tired. Even something so simple as raising my head was tiring.

Hopefully someone who be coming to get me, soon.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Sorry, review what you think will happen next!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm gonna make this very clear, this story is purely for fun. And maybe for some romance. Not entirely sure yet._

_Disclaimer: Only own my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Pixar. If I owned the movie, Syndrome would've gotten more love and a better back story._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Four: Fear  


I woke up to someone moving next to me. Their small movement had me jolting awake and panting heavily. I looked around me, expecting to still me in the water, clutching that boulder and wishing for someone to help me. Instead, I was in my room, wrapped in my blanket, and scared shitlesss. I scooted as far back as I could, my mind still trying to process where I was and how I ended up here. When I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I yelped and moved away. A light turned on and I saw that it was Mirage. She was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking just as scared as me. I shivered, finally remembering what had happened. I had been shoved into the water and had held onto a rock for dear life, I had watched Gazer Beam swim away without any thoughts of the girl he had shoved, and had been slapped by said man.

"Mirage...?" I asked softly, hoping this wasn't some cruel dream. I didn't want to wake up, back in that water. Cold, alone, afraid. She looked relieved and quickly wrapped me in a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tight, not caring if I had started to cry. When she pulled away, my eyes asked the silent question.

"We had been able to track you down with the cameras, but by then, you had already fallen into the water. After seeing the footage, Syndrome had gone after you. He found you holding onto a rock, shivering, and passed out. He brought you back here," she explained. I nodded.

"I didn't fall." I whispered. She looked at me, waiting for what I meant. I just stared back at her, seeing the light bulb go off and how shocked she looked. "He had shoved me," I looked down, wrapping my arms around my legs. I was so cold. So cold, and scared.

"He did what?!" Mirage and I both looked over at the door, seeing a furious Syndrome. I noticed that his hair was starting to fall down, losing the battle with gravity. He stormed in, looking like he wanted to murder someone. "Leave," he directed that towards Mirage. She nodded, gave me one last hug, then walked out. I saw her throw a cautious look at Syndrome, but he ignored it. He waited until the door had shut before he looked at me. His eyes told me how angry he was...and how scared? He was scared? Of what? I guess I must've looked confused because he sat down on my bed and sighed softly. "Tell me everything that happened." His voice held no room for argument, which was pointless. Like I had the energy to argue with him.

"I had been walking when I heard the Omnidroid coming. I ducked behind a tree to wait till it was safe, then he ran pass and saw me. He headed my way, grabbed my arm, and took off running. I saw a camera, waved at it, and tried to stop him. When he decided to head for the waterfall, I stopped us and, well, he slapped me," the minute I said that, I knew I shouldn't have. Syndrome looked murderous. But he took a deep breath and gave me the signal to continue. "Then he took off running again, dragging me as well. We got to the edge, I turned to look over, then I was falling towards the water. He had shoved me. I grabbed onto a rock and saw him swimming towards a small cave, he didn't see me, and I guess that's when I passed out." He didn't look completely satisfied, but that was the truth. Just without all the annoying details of what he said, what I said, and what I had thought.

We sat in silence for awhile, neither knowing what to say. I couldn't stop shivering, so I grabbed a sweater laying nearby and quickly threw it on. It helped, but not all that much. I was still cold, or was it fear that had me shivering? Either way, I couldn't stop and it was annoying me to no end.

"Why did you pass out?" He looked at me, his eyes void of all anger.

"I was tired, and scared."

"Why were you scared?" He raised an eyebrow, not understanding what I meant. I sighed to myself, knowing I would have to tell him the truth. Mirage already knew, so it was only fair for him to know.

"When I was 16, my family and I took a trip to the ocean. It was my first time going in, so I wasn't aware of the dangers. I had swum out pretty far, and that's when I felt something brush up against me. It had been a baby Bull shark, but at the time I thought it was just seaweed. When I felt it again, this time by my arm, I decided to swim back. I was about 10 yards away from shore when I felt this incredible pain in my side. There was so much blood in the water that I couldn't see what it was. And the pain, well, it was horrible. I couldn't remember feeling that much pain before. The doctor at the hospital said I had blacked out during the attack, but I had been extremely lucky. Another shark had mistaken my blood for the blood of the baby. It tore that sucker off of me before any real damage could be done. I still have the scars, though I got them covered up with a tattoo." I didn't realize I had told him so much, but he didn't look bored. He looked...intrigued. Like he truly cared about what had happened to me. "Ever since then, I haven't been able to go near any water. I can't even go near pools without getting a panic attack."

I had finally stopped shivering, but I still felt cold. I hugged myself and waited for him to say something. I thought it would be like every other time, so I leaned against my head board and got comfortable.

"Can I see them? The scars, and tattoo?" I nodded, a little surprised though. Most people never asked to see them, saying it was inappropriate and disturbing. I got on my knees and lifted my shirts. There, on my left side, was the scar. It was circular, with little bumps evenly spaced out. The tattoo itself was made to look like a crow in the middle of the bite with feathers drifting off and changing color. Wrapped around the crow was a scroll, written on it were the words "I Am Strong".

Syndrome gingerly touched the scars, tracing each feather delicately, like I was gonna break from the lightest touch. I giggled when he touched my side. He stopped and looked at me questionably, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, ticklish." When he was done and had removed his hand, I tugged my shirts back down and sat back down. We kinda just stared at each other in silence. It wasn't awkward, just quiet. Like we didn't have to say anything. It was nice. He was nice. After some time, he broke the silence.

"You had us scared. You had me scared," I think time literally stopped after he said that. He looked so sincere, so caring, and again, he looked scared. I looked away, knowing there was a light blush on my face.

"Sorry," I whispered.

Syndrome reached forward and pulled me into a hug. Instead of tensing up and hesitating, I hugged him back. His arms tightened around me, like he was afraid I would disappear if he let go. When he did finally let go of me, he did something really surprising. He kissed my cheek lightly, then got up to leave.

"Thank you," I had meant it. And when he stopped by the door before continuing, I knew he had heard it.

* * *

_Surprises, surprises! What do you think will happen next?! Review!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm gonna make this very clear, this story is purely for fun. And maybe for some romance. Not entirely sure yet._

_Disclaimer: Only own my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Pixar. If I owned the movie, Syndrome would've gotten more love and a better back story._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Five: A Normal Day? Please!  


It had been about three weeks since the whole Gazer Beam incident, and I still had a hard time getting sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was total darkness then something would move out of the corner of my eye. When I tried to look for it, it would be gone. And just when I calmed down enough, I would wake up screaming and clutching my side. My scars would be burning slightly, or at least that's what it felt like to me. At first, I would just go back to sleep, but when that didn't work out, I stopped sleeping all together.

Syndrome and Mirage knew nothing. I didn't want them to worry about me when there was nothing to worry about.

6:30. My alarm was set to go off in five minutes, but I was already awake. I shut it off and got out of bed. I had to be careful though, I had spent all night painting and my bed was covered with all of them. Many of them were of my old friends, and family. There were a few that had Syndrome and Mirage, but I hid those under my pillows. I walked to my closet to find something to wear. It was said to be a little cold today, and I felt like going outside before anyone saw me. I grabbed a grey, over-sized sweater that had a giant, black mustache in the center, some yellow leggings (I wanted to still be noticeable), and a pair of black vans. After grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. If I timed this right, Mirage would be heading my way now. That meant I had to get to the kitchen, quickly. I passed by a couple of guards, but they didn't bother to notice me. So it was like I wasn't even there. Perfect.

Ah, the kitchen. No one was in, so I helped myself to some black coffee and an apple for breakfast. I took a look at a nearby clock and smirked. Mirage would heading here in ten minutes. Knowing her, she would've cleaned my room up before alerting security that I was gone, again. Yeah, this had become my routine. I would get up, get dressed, eat, and avoid people until it was dark. By then, everyone would have stopped looking for me and I would go to bed. Then repeat the next day. Surely they were getting tired of this, so maybe Mirage wouldn't come looking for me this time.

I was so busy thinking this over, that I hadn't noticed Mirage walk in. I finished my breakfast and turned around, only to see an angry Mirage glaring at me. She was tapping her foot, and her arms were crossed over her chest. Shit, she was pissed. I didn't know what to do, so I just waved. She kept her glare.

"Uh, hey Mirage. How's it goin'?" She stopped her tapping and rubbed her temples.

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through? What you've put Syndrome through?!" I shook my head, biting my tongue. This was not the time to get angry and argue with her. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. You're coming with me, now." I hung my head, knowing I was in some deep shit. I followed after her, not bothering to pay attention to where she was taking me. Probably to Syndrome so he could yell at me as well. After awhile, she stopped in front of a door. I looked around her, and saw we were in front of Syndrome's lab. Shit, this meant I was dead. She typed in the code, and stepped away. I looked at her, wondering what she meant. "You're going in there alone." Then she left.

Just like that, she left me to get punished. I couldn't tell if I hated her, or loved her. I sighed as the door opened and I walked in. No time like the present. I didn't see Syndrome, so I went to a random chair and sat down. I had forgotten my MP3 and computer, so I had nothing to do until Syndrome showed up. I spun around in the chair until I heard the door open. I turned around so I was facing it.

Syndrome walked in, completely ignoring my presence. I figured this would happen. I sat in silence and went back to spinning, while he went to work. I tried to figure out who would break the silence first, but knew it would be me in the end. He was the master at giving the cold shoulder. I was the master at nothing, except avoiding people. Wait! My bag! I always kept a sketch pad and pencils in there! I quickly got those out and stopped spinning. I opened my book to a clean page, noticing that I would need a new one soon, and grabbed a simple charcoal pencil. I didn't know what to draw, but after a while, I just let my imagination run wild.

I wasn't sure, but I think an hour or two passed by before I realized I had drawn Syndrome with one of his Omnidroids. I shrugged, adding the finishing touches before holding it up. It was pretty good, if I do say so. And I do. Satisfied, I decided to flip through the rest of my pictures. Most of them were of animals I had seen the past few weeks, while a select few were of Syndrome and Mirage. These I had drawn when I was avoiding them. I stopped on one. It was the very first picture. It was of a girl laying on her back in some water and two sharks circling around her. Her eyes were closed and the sharks had tribal tattoos. Outside of the circle was darkness.

"Did you draw that yourself?" His voice was right next to my ear, so of course I was gonna yelp and fall out of my chair. My notebook went flying into the air, but thankfully he caught it. He flipped back to the first page and sat down in another chair. I just watched as his eyes moved across the page, taking in every detail. I sat down in my chair, pulling my legs underneath me. I waited patiently for him to go through all the pictures, but he kept it to the first one. That's when I remembered he had asked me a question.

"Yeah. I drew all of the pictures," he went through every page, stopping only on a couple before moving on. When he made it to the one I had just finished, he stared at it. His eyes looked amused, though the rest of his face stayed the same.

"They're amazing." I blushed at his compliment. He handed me my notebook back, closed. I quickly put it back in my bag, along with my pencils. "When did you draw them?" I stopped what I was doing. I closed my bag and turned to face him.

"Most of the animal ones were drawn during the past three weeks. The others I drew during the night...The first one I drew after the waterfall incident." That's what I had come to call it. The waterfall incident. It was the only way I could talk about it without freezing up.

"When were you going to tell us about the nightmares and the insomnia?" My eyes widened, shock clearly written on my face. How the hell did they know-The security cameras. Shit, I had forgotten about those. And I had forgotten about the audio feedback. Hopefully they hadn't listened to my screams every time I woke up.

"Never. I didn't think they were relevant, nor did I want to bother you with my problems." I thought if I played off the situation, he would drop the subject, let me go, and things could go back to how they were. But his icy glare had me freeze in place. I couldn't read his emotions, which scared me a little. Normally I could tell what he was feeling just by looking in his eyes, but this time was different. He was guarding his emotions, hiding them from me. I almost wanted to feel offended, but knew I had no right to. I had worried him and Mirage to the point of anger, all because I had thought my problems were insignificant. After some tense minutes, I looked down and played with the ends of my sleeves.

"You didn't think they were relevant? The fact that for a week straight you've been waking up screaming, and holding your side like it was on fire, was nothing to worry about?! Or the fact that you've stopped sleeping all together and do nothing but paint and draw?! That's irrelevant?!" With each sentence, his voice got louder. He had stopped sitting and was now standing. Well, more like pacing around his lab and screaming at me. "Or my favorite, is how you've been avoiding Mirage and I for three weeks and spending all your time in the forest! In the damn interior, knowing full well what dangers lie there!" I flinched after every sentence, feeling like I should get up and run. But I made myself stay and take this with a straight face. He needed to get this out of his system, even if it meant he had to throw insults.

Out of no where he slouched onto his work table, scaring me. I quickly got up and rushed to his side, worried something was wrong.

"Syndrome? Are you alright?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. He sighed heavily and looked at me. His eyes looked so tired, that they sent a shock to my system. I didn't realize how avoiding my problems could affect him and Mirage. I hugged him from the side, holding back my tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I kept repeating over and over into his shoulder. I heard him sigh again then turn around and wrap his arms around me. He held me close and rubbed small circles on my back.

"It's alright. Just promise me, the next time you have a nightmare, you come and find me." I nodded, too tired to say anything. I guess the weeks of sleeplessness had finally caught up to me.

* * *

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm gonna make this very clear, this story is purely for fun. And maybe for some romance. Not entirely sure yet._

_Disclaimer: Only own my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Pixar. If I owned the movie, Syndrome would've gotten more love and a better back story._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Six: WHAT?!  


I groaned softly, tossing a pillow over my head, wrapping the covers around me. I sighed blissfully, enjoying the heat cocoon I had created. It was about then when my mind clicked. I sat up quickly, throwing off the covers and pillow. I looked around, searching for my alarm clock.

"If you're looking for your clock, don't bother." Mirage said, sitting at my desk and aimlessly flipping through my sketch book. I couldn't see the cover, so I wasn't sure which one it was. She looked up at me, her hair in a Chinese bun. By her looks, I could tell she was relaxed and comfortable. Who the hell was this woman and what did she do with the real Mirage?!

"..." I tried to speak, but my throat was so sore and scratchy that all I could do was cough. And cough. And cough. When I was finally done, I glared at Mirage. The real Mirage would've helped me, not sit idly and ignore me. I waited for her to say something normal, like how angry she was, or something. When she went back to reading my shit, I lost it. I grabbed another pillow and chucked it at her. She looked up and dodged it, barely. I took another one and threw that one. She jumped out of my chair and rolled under my desk.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled, peeking around the corner. I just glared at her.

"Who are you?" My voice was barely above a whisper, but she still heard it.

"What are you talking about?" She crawled out and stood up, dusting herself off. "I'm Mirage, who else would I be?" I shrugged, then realized how tired I was. I grabbed my last pillow and laid down. I think I blinked before I was out. The last thing I heard was Mirage shouting at me.

When I woke up again, it was dark in my room and quiet. I turned over and fell back asleep. I didn't dream well. My mind pulled up the waterfall incident, but only made it three times worse. I was back to holding onto the rock, that much hadn't changed. But the water around me was a dark red and I could see the dorsal fin of a shark swimming towards me. I stood, er sat, there, frozen. I couldn't move, I was too tired. When the shark came rushing towards me, I closed my eyes and turned my head. Nothing happened. I peeked over my shoulder. The shark had been replaced with Gazer Beam. He placed a finger on his temple and this red light came shooting towards me. It hit me in the eyes. I let go of the rock and covered my eyes. I was in too much pain to scream.

I sat up, my hands over my eyes. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I held on tighter, mentally telling myself that it had just been a dream. I sat like that for five minutes, my breathing and heart finally calming down. When I was sure I was back in my room, I lowered my hands and looked around. Mirage had been replaced with Syndrome, who was sleeping upright in my chair. Though it was perfect for reading and drawing, it was murder on a person's back should they sleep in it. I opened my mouth to wake him up, but all that came out was a croak. I rubbed my throat. It was still sore. I sighed, knowing I would never be able to go back to sleep, but also knowing my body needed more sleep. I laid down, pulling my blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes.

It took longer this time, but finally I was able to go back to sleep. I didn't wake up until it was dark again, but instead of going back to sleep, I got up and walked to my bathroom. I didn't know what time it was, or what day it was, but I did know one thing. I needed a shower, badly. I kept the lights off and turned the water to where it was boiling. I stepped in and sighed happily as the water rolled down my back. I stood there for about ten minutes, just enjoying the way it felt. Then I got to work. I washed my hair, noting how it had gotten slightly longer, then my body. Once I was done, I turned off the water and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around me and turned on the light. I wiped away some of the steam that was on the mirror and looked at my hair. It was passed my ears, and looked mousy. I sighed, knowing it would be a long time before it got its luster back. So, instead of waiting, I grabbed a box of hair dye and got to work. In hindsight, I should have locked the door before beginning, but it hadn't crossed my mind at the time. As I finished, the door shot open and there stood a worried Syndrome. His hair was unstyled, so it fell to his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his mask or suit, but just a regular pair of pj bottoms and tank top. I waved, unsure of what to do. He saw me, slapped a hand over his eyes, and quickly closed the door.

"Shit! Sorry, sorry!" He said once it was closed. I chuckled, shaking my head. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair. There were a couple of knots, but nothing major. I grinned, liking the new color. Cyan blue. This will definitely turn heads. "So, uh, did you just wake up?" He finally asked. I nodded, then smacked my forehead. He couldn't see me nod.

"Yeah, about thirty minutes ago. Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah. I got a call from security, saying you had disappeared from your bed." He said. I chuckled, imagining him getting the call and running down here, fearing the worse. I knocked on the door.

"I left my clothes out there. Wanna change spots?" I swear, I could almost see him blushing and shaking his head.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever you say," he mumbled. I opened the door and he quickly traded spots with me. I laughed out loud as he slammed the door shut. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a random sweater and pair of leggings. I looked down. The sweater was a simple grey color. No designs or patterns, just a solid color. The leggings were a bright green with flower petals raining down. Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best outfit, but I was still trying to wake up. Once I was done getting dressed, I knocked on my bathroom door. The light turned off and out came Syndrome. He still had a hand covering his eyes, but it didn't hide his blush. I smirked. Time to mess with his head.

"So, ever heard of knocking before entering a room?" I chuckled as he flipped me off. He finally removed his hand and looked at me. The blush was still there, but it wasn't as major. We kinda just stood there, neither knowing what to say. I finally had to break the silence and ask the obvious question: "So, how long was I asleep?" He shrugged.

"About a week, maybe eight days. You woke up twice. Once to throw your alarm clock at me, the second to chuck pillows at Mirage." I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. I remembered the pillow throwing, but the alarm clock one was lost on me.

"I remember throwing pillows, but not my clock." I calmed down, then realized that I had woken up more then once. "Actually, I woke up four times, not counting this one." I said, walking back to my bed. Syndrome followed me and flopped down onto my bed. I chuckled at him. Poor guy must be really tired. "Sleepy?" He mumbled something that sounded like a yes to me. I patted his shoulder, remembering the cameras. "Go back to bed. I'm sure security will tell you if I leave again." He rolled over so that he was looking at me. Would it be wrong to say he looked sexy, looking tired and his hair in his face? Cause I hope not.

"I sent them away. Didn't want them seeing me in here without the suit and mask." I nodded, getting what he meant. I took a wild guess and figured Mirage and I were the only ones who saw him without the mask on. I actually felt honored that he trusted me this much. Then it struck me.

"Holy shit! Eight days! Why didn't someone wake me up?!" I grabbed a pillow and held it up to my face, embarrassed that I had slept that long.

"Because you had gone three weeks without a full night's rest, that's why. Mirage and I took turns monitoring you, despite you throwing things at us," he chuckled then yawned. I dropped the pillow and looked at him. "What?"

"Go back to bed," I said softly, meaning it. He looked ready to pass out. He shook his head, being stubborn as usual.

"No way," he rolled onto his back. Then he sat up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I blushed three different shades, all while my mind went nuts. My heart did back flips, I was certain of it. He chuckled before falling backwards, taking me with him. I let out a little yelp, feeling his arm pull me closer. I closed my eyes, only opening them when we were both laying on my bed. He had pulled me so close that my head was resting on his chest, and one of my legs was over his. His arm moved from my shoulders to my back, his grip tight but comforting. His other arm was behind his head. It was silent. "Not when I get to do this, and not worry about people watching." He said after awhile. I looked up at him, one of my hands resting on his chest. He grabbed a pillow and put it behind his head, replacing his arm. That hand was now free to grab mine, holding on to it tightly. I think he did this on purpose, knowing I would blush like crazy.

"What...what do you mean?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. I lifted my head to look at him, meeting his gaze and not looking away. The staring contest continued for a few minutes before he looked away, sighing. I moved some in his grip so I could sit up on my elbow. His arm didn't let go of me for one second. In fact, his grip got a little tighter. But not to the point where it hurt.

"I mean this. Us laying together without people seeing. Me being able to be with you, no mask or suit." He said, sounding like he was defending someone. And he was. He was defending himself, but I didn't know why. He didn't have to defend himself in front of me. I knew he was a good guy, who had a couple screws loose, but he had been nothing but nice to me. My gaze softened, waiting for him to continue. "Ugh, why do you have to be so...stubborn!" I grinned evilly, wondering if he was doing this to drop the subject.

"Because it's who I am. And because I'm a Scorpio." I explained, loving how he rolled his eyes at me.

"Great, you being a Scorpio just means there's more to come." I nodded, agreeing. When it came to Scorpios, there was no telling what they were thinking. "What I'm trying to get to, is that...I feel for you..." My mouth must've fell open, because he was pushing it close. I hadn't been expecting that. "Tabby, I think...I think I love you..." My heart stopped, my mind took a wrong turn, and my stomach did flips. I hadn't been expecting that from him. I knew my face was bright red, and my mouth was open. But I couldn't form any sentences just yet.

"You...you do?" I finally asked. He nodded, watching my face. Finally my mind made the connection and a huge smile broke out on my face. He took that as a good sign. He smiled back, reaching up to gently caress my cheek. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes. He grabbed my chin gently and pulled me close. Then I felt his lips brush against mine softly. Let's just say, wow! He pulled back, grinning like a fool.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," I blushed deeply, looking away quickly. He chuckled, then got comfortable. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. I laid my head down on his chest, suddenly feeling tired as well. Despite sleeping for eight fucking days. I closed my eyes, my grin still big as ever.

* * *

_Well, how's that for a twist! REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm gonna make this very clear, this story is purely for fun. And maybe for some romance. Not entirely sure yet._

_Disclaimer: Only own my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Pixar. If I owned the movie, Syndrome would've gotten more love and a better back story._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Talk  


I woke up to soft lips on my neck, moving down slowly before resting on my collar bone. Then they moved to the other side, nipping softly in the center, before going back up. I shivered slightly, biting back a moan. I opened my eyes to find Syndrome above me, his hands placed firmly on my hips as he continued his "assault". He grinned when he saw that I was awake. I grinned back, only to gasp when he bit the side of my neck. He bit it hard enough to draw blood. He sucked on the wound, eliciting a soft moan from me. His hands slowly slid up, stopping when they were by my stomach.

"S-Syndrome?" I whispered to him. It was still dark in my room, telling me that it was close to early morning. I placed my hands on his chest, clutching the material of his shirt as his lips caressed my jawline. He stopped his kissing when he was by my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good morning, love." He said. I smiled softly at him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. He turned to look at me, moving a hand so he could cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch, blushing slightly at his intense gaze. I had never felt this way before, not even with my ex. Before I could compare them some more, Syndrome captured my lips with his, kissing me slowly. The hand on my cheek disappeared, going back to my stomach. I felt his hands slip under my sweater. His hands felt warm against my stomach. I arched my back when he dragged his nails down my sides gently. His tongue moved across my lower lip, causing me to gasp. It quickly darted in, wrapping itself around mine in a display of dominance. I moaned softly, feeling his lips smile against mine. He pulled back only to whisper to me. "Enjoying yourself?" His smirk was dangerous. I looked him in the eye, seeing the dark swirl of lust. And love.

"Y-yes." I stammered out. The emotion in his eyes was astonishing. He saw me staring and he smiled softly. I thought my heart would break, there was so much love in that one smile. He lowered his head so that our noses were almost touching. His hands stayed where they were. I reached up, brushing my lips against his. I wanted him to know that everything was alright. I moved my hands so that I could feel his heartbeat, prompting him to remove his. He reached up, grabbed mine, and locked them above my head, only using one hand. I pouted at that, to which he smirked at.

His lips smashed against mine, the kiss being faster and harder than the first. I arched my back as his hand slipped back under my sweater, placing itself at the small of my back. He adjusted himself so that he had a leg in between mine. I moaned as his hand brushed against my breast. His tongue demanded entrance and upon entering, it danced with mine. He didn't need to fight for dominance, I could clearly see he was the alpha male. He pulled away once satisfied, going back to my neck. He let go of my hands, allowing me to tangle them in his hair. He moaned softly as I ran my fingers through it, avoiding the knots and tangles. His kisses turned into nips, which turned into him biting my neck. He grabbed my back and pulled so that I was sitting in his lap. He lifted his head to look at me. He closed his eyes as I caressed his cheeks. I smiled softly at him, leaning my forehead against his.

"Buddy." He whispered. I titled his chin upward so that I could kiss him softly. So his name was Buddy, eh? I felt grateful that he trusted me this much, enough to tell me his real name.

"Buddy," I whispered back. He opened his eyes to stare into mine. He held one of my hands to his face, while his other arm wrapped around my waist, holding me in place. He sighed to himself, closing his eyes once again. I got this feeling that he wanted to tell me something important, but didn't know how. I didn't want to push him. I placed my free hand on his shoulder, lightly trailing my fingers across his collar bone. He shuddered slightly, but otherwise didn't object.

"I'm tired, Tabby. I'm so tired of hiding," he started. I stopped what I was doing to look him in the eye. He opened them, staring directly at me. His eyes didn't waver, and neither did mine. "I can't keep doing this. Keep pretending that I'm doing what's right." He rested his head against my chest, nuzzling into the side of my neck. He nipped hard at my collar bone, causing me to gasp. It hurt a little. He licked at the wound, stopping the blood from even getting a chance to escape. He kissed it softly, breathing me in. He had let go of my other hand, allowing me to wrap my arms around his head and hold him there. He didn't move. "I just can't be Syndrome anymore." He whispered to me. I thought I felt tears, but when he pulled my head down and crashed his lips against mine, I didn't feel any wetness on his cheeks. Could I had imagined him crying? His hands slipped under my sweater again, but this time they moved so that they were right next to my breasts. I gasped as he brushed against them, this time deliberately. I arched my back and gasped as he grabbed one before letting it go. We stopped kissing to stare at each other. In his eyes was a silent question, and in mine was the answer. He laid us both down, holding himself above me. I nodded ever so slightly.

* * *

_So sue me for leaving it there! Review!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm gonna make this very clear, this story is purely for fun. And maybe for some romance. Not entirely sure yet._

_Disclaimer: Only own my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Pixar. If I owned the movie, Syndrome would've gotten more love and a better back story._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Decision  


I cracked an eye open as sunlight poured into my room. I thought of getting up to close my curtains, only to find that I couldn't move. I opened my other eye to see what was holding me down. It was Buddy. He was fast asleep, both his arms wrapped around me. One around my waist, the other crossed diagonally along my back. He gripped my shoulder tightly, but not where it was uncomfortable. I smiled softly, brushing my lips against his chest lightly. He mumbled something in his sleep before giving me a squeeze. I giggled to myself, tickling his sides. He rolled us over and I had to stifled my yelp. He mumbled again. This time I could barely make out words.

"I'll...don't...stop." I grinned. It sounded like he didn't want me to stop. I squirmed a bit, trying to free my arms enough so I could tickle him again. He released me, only to hold my arms at my side. He lifted his head, eyes cracked open. I could clearly see the sleep in them. Whoops, looks like pretty boy needs his sleep. "Didn't you hear me the first time?" He asked, smirking. I smirked back.

"Yes, you said 'don't stop'," he rolled his eyes. I giggled to myself, knowing I had gotten under his skin. I couldn't help myself, I had to be a smart ass.

"Wrong," he whispered before bringing our lips together. He pulled back only to stare into my eyes. He let my arms go so he could place his hands on the sides of my head. I placed mine on his chest, admiring his pecs mentally. They were very nice. So were his abs, which became taut when I traced them. "Careful, you may end up starting something you can't finish," his voice was husky as he closed his eyes, purring softly at my touch. I leaned up and nipped the side of his neck, then kissed the spot. He growled lowly.

He settled some of his weight on me, but not enough to crush me. He began to kiss my collar bone, stopping in the middle to bite me. I gasped at the pain, only to moan when his hands moved up and down my thighs. He stopped to grin at me. He wrapped an arm around my waist before lifting me up. I laughed as he sat up, holding me close. My entire body felt sore, but a good sore. Buddy noticed some of the bruises on my body, frowning as he touched some. I hissed under my breath when he touched a rather large one.

"Sorry," he muttered. Then he grinned to himself. "I give a whole new meaning to love bites," he whispered before kissing the spot in between my breasts. I shuddered slightly, resting my head on top of his. He stopped his kissing to breathe my scent in. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I used a finger to lift his head up, looking him in the eye. I smiled softly, shaking my head.

"No more than necessary." He chuckled to himself, laying us back down. We laid on our sides, staring at one another. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, as I had thrown my clock during my "hibernation". By the sunlight coming through my windows, I guessed we passed an hour just staring at each other, neither wanting to break the sweet silence. Buddy reached for me, pulling me close. There was no space left between us. He tucked my head under his chin, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed blissfully, feeling safe in his arms.

I blushed as I remembered last night. Buddy chuckled to himself. His laughter sounded sincere, like he was truly happy.

"Word of advice, be prepared."

"For what?" I asked, trying to look up at him. He refused to let me move.

"I can't say yet, but please, be prepared." He whispered. I nodded, not sure if I truly understood what I promised him. Whatever he was planning, it was gonna be big.

XXX

"So, you and Syndrome?" Mirage asked the minute I walked into the kitchen. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were a bright red, which answered her question. She squealed happily, rushing to hug me. Thankfully we were alone. I would've died from embarrassment if any guards had heard her. "I knew it!" I raised my eyebrows, silently demanding she explain herself.

"You knew? H-how?" I asked once she released me. She grinned evilly.

"I happened to be in the security room when I saw you two laying together. Some guards walked in, so I cut the feed to your room and stole the tape that had all the recordings. By the looks of it, you two seemed to be discovering each other all over again." I went from bright red, to 'HOLY-SHIT-RED'. I had completely forgotten about the camera. I glomped Mirage, thanking her over and over. I never would've lived that down if anyone else had seen us. It's not that I'm embarrassed to have been Buddy, I was embarrassed that someone had seen. "You two are cute. Like two puzzle pieces finding their match." Mirage said, more to herself than me, but I knew what she meant.

"Truth be told, I've never felt this way for anyone. He just, he makes me happy. I'm happy to be with him, and, I don't want this feeling to ever leave. If it does, it might, it might kill us both. I'm just rambling on." I said the last part softly, looking down at my feet. I glanced up at Mirage, seeing her mouth hanging open. She looked shell shocked, like I had just told her the Sun had exploded and we were all gonna die. If that makes any sense to you.

"You, you love him." She had meant it as a question, but it came out as a statement. I nodded feebly, tensing up when she clapped her hands excitedly and squealed even louder. Soon she was spinning me around in a hug, making sounds that sounded like words, but I couldn't identify a single one. I swear, she had to be high off of something. "Oh. My God. You love him! And he loves you!" I smiled to myself, blushing a light pink. I still hadn't told him. I was, I dunno, nervous about saying the words. Because if I said them, then everything would come crashing down and be real. And, God, I wanted this to be real, so much that it hurt to think about the opposite.

After a few minutes Mirage had to leave to get to work, and I was left alone. I grabbed a cup of black coffee, an apple, and a protein bar. The breakfast of champions, ha! After last night, I really should be eating more, but I wasn't much of a breakfast person. Nor was I a dinner person. In fact, I wasn't even a lunch person. I ate just enough to get me by, and that was that. Once I had my food, I wandered down some halls towards Buddy's lab, hoping to watch him work. He wasn't there, yet. I grinned to myself. He was probably still getting ready, seeing as how I refused to let him join me in my shower. Sending him away with the kicked puppy look was priceless. I entered the code for the door, entered, and grabbed a random chair. I spun around for a few minutes, tucking my legs in to go faster. When I stopped, I closed my eyes to make the feeling last. Once it had passed, I opened my eyes. And Buddy, or Syndrome, was standing in front of me with a smug grin. I grinned back.

"You seem to like that chair," he started, slowly walking around me like a predator stalking prey. I hunched my shoulders up, expecting an attack of some sort. I was right, sorta. Buddy grabbed my shoulders and gave ma a hard shove. I gripped the chair, laughing as he spun me around a few times. Yeah, we were acting like kids, but it was fun and carefree. And I think that's what he wanted. To be carefree for once.

"You seem to enjoy messing with me," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled, shaking his head. He grabbed his chair and scooted over to me. I had to bite my cheek to stop myself from laughing. Imagine seeing the big bad Syndrome scoot towards you awkwardly in a rolling chair. Yeah, hilariously funny. He rolled his eyes at my snickering.

"Can you blame me?" He whispered, laying his head on my shoulder. I felt his hands drop to my waist, holding me steady. I think he was scared that I was gonna disappear if he let me go. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my cheek against his shoulder. He sighed softly, placing his lips on my neck.

"No," was my reply. I felt him smile. He lifted his head up, forcing me to let him go. He cupped my cheeks and I placed my hands over his.

"Last night," he started. I felt my heart stop for a millisecond, but quickly calmed down when he brushed his lips against mine. "I want you to know, it was the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't think I've ever felt this happy before. And I don't want to stop being happy. I want to be with you, so badly, it hurts to think of you leaving my side. I'm done being Syndrome, I'm done being a villain, and I'm done killing innocent super heroes.

"Tabby, I'm going to give up all of this, in order to be with you."

* * *

_I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. Please except this chapter as my apology. Review!  
_


End file.
